It's A Twisted Kind Of Love
by Caskettina
Summary: When the FBI are called in to help with a massacre case in New York, Beckett has to work along side her Adoptive Mother to find a killer... But is real family more important then the adoptive one? -I fail at summaries. R&R please. T for language.
1. Prologue

_Hm, so my suckish writing needs to be better. I do better when I use my own characters in a story. I hope you guys like this story. I'm doing this while listening to some Emilie Autumn, so if it comes out twisted -Holds up hands- Not my fault. Ohhh, 'nother thing, in this story, Beckett and Castle have been together for a while now._

* * *

><p>When the sun set over New York, and the night sky blanketed the sleepless city with darkness, all sorts of people scamper out from their safe houses and hunt around for whatever they crave. Whether it be whores, or blood of others while they beg and plead for their life to be saved. Despite New York being ridden with sick and mentally fucked up humans, everyone fears one person. Her name strikes fear into the bravest of police officers and the sickest of pyschos. That woman was Saffron Jessalyn Darkblood; <em>an engima wrapped in a riddle.<em>

The said woman was skipping down an unlit alley, her bright red hair bouncing with every skip of her feet, her naturally orange eyes glittering in the moonlight as it hit them. Today, she was sporting a short sleeved white shirt, with the top two buttons undone. On top of that, was her usual pink corset, tied so tightly it left her without air. The corset was decorated with a red heart stitched on the left side, and various types of glitter and beads stitched on by her own hands. To cover from waist down, she wore a slightly torn short white pleated skirt, with ripped fishnets beneath. On her left foot was a knee height purple sock, and on the right was a red and white stripped sock, pulled up just beneath her knee. The above-the-ankle black leather boots tied her strange outfit together, giving the impression that she shouldn't be apporached in the first place. For those who did -Specially if male- were immediately attacked, dead within seconds.

"I am your sugar, I am your cream, I am your Anti-American dream." Saffron mumbled those words to herself as she stepped out of the alley and onto a so-called busy street near the local park, and her eyes scanned the street for her next victim. Of course, like many killers, Saffron got a thrill out of murdering innocent people in public. She didn't care if people saw her. Nobody could stop her. Normally she'd murder to silence the voices in her head, but on rare occasions, she'd kill to satisfy herself.

"I am your sugar, I am your cream... I am your Anti-American dream." She repeated, spotting her first victim, which was a family. It was like the family everyone would crave. It consisted of a Dad, a Mum, two twin girls and one teenage boy. The girls were roughly around 7, while the teenager was atleast 16. And to be expected, the girls were girly; pink bows in their perfect long blonde hair, pink dresses the same, and eyes like their mother. The boy took after his Dad; chiseled features, light maroon eyes, but had a more rebel style of clothing. He seemed to be forced into this nightly walk. Maybe Saffron will spare his life.

Stepping across the road which such grace in her steps, the family had caught her approaching and like any good Christian, asked if she was okay. She bowed her head, and drew her sword. Before the girls could scream and the parents could run, she sliced their throats with the tip alone, hilt tightly gripped in her fingerless gloved right hand, a low sigh of enjoyment escaping her rouge lips as the blood splattered over her and on the walls. As the thud of the bodies on the floor reached her ears, she tilted her head and turned to the teenage boy, her usual twisted grin stuck to her lips.

"I am your sugar, I am your cream..." She begun, bringing the sword up to her face and flicking her tongue across the tip, sampling the blood on the metal, and cutting the base of her tongue. But the horrified look on the teenagers face gave her the impression he'd be as fucked up as her if he lived on. "I am your worst nightmare.." After whispering the words to him, she leant forward and done a quick handstand, kicking the boy back against the brick wall behind him and landing directly infront, face inches from his. "So scream." She smirked to him, driving the sword through his stomach. But he didn't scream. Only flinched and groaned. _Foolish human, _She mocked him in her mind, growling and twisting the blade within.

* * *

><p>Alarm blaring and head thumping, Castle stirred awake and tightened his grip on the very thing he'd been holding close to all night; Beckett. A low groan sounded from him, and against his own will, he let the sleeping Detective go and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the chill of New Yorks Autumn to Winter transition causing him to recoil from his wooden floor. He reached over to the bedside table and slammed his hand down on the snooze button to allow Beckett a few more minutes sleep, his feet finding his slippers eventually.<p>

"Uuugh." Castle grumbled, raking his fingers through his hair before rubbing his tired eyes with his fists. Last time on having a late night of drinking games with Beckett, Ryan, Lanie and Esposito when it's a working day. Finally getting up onto his feet, he padded gingerly into the bathroom, spending no more then half an hour to shower and shave, then dry his hair and change into todays work clothes; Blue shirt, dark suit trousers and matching jacket. By the time the alarm had woken Beckett, he was in the kitchen, cooking them some breakfast to go with their daily coffee.

"Morning sleepy head." Said Castle cheerily as Beckett managed to drag herself from the warmth of the shower and down the stairs in her work clothes. "Before we come back tonight, we need to buy some coffee."

"But we brought enough coffee to last a year." She mumbled her reply, slumping onto a chair in the kitchen, resting her head on the marble side to try and get a couple of minutes of eye-rest. "What happened to- I don't care. Just gimme my coffee."

"I made Blueberry pancakes!" With that, her head snapped up and she gave a sweet smile. He knew how to win her over and change her moods. Setting a steaming mug of coffee infront of her, he flipped the pancake in the frying pan, then put it on a plate for her. "I knew that would work." He mused, putting the plate infront of her, taking a seat beside her and sipping his own coffee while she didn't hesitate in stuffing her face with the pancake. Half way through her almost orgasmic food, her phone began to ring; since she'd been with Castle a lot more, she had a bigger apitite. To interrupt her was one massive mistake. Hearing her growling, he grabbed the phone off the side and jogged into the livingroom to give her peace to finish her food.

"Becke-"

"Castle." He responded. "It's Castle. Beckett's eating." That's all that needed to be said.

"Right, Castle then. You best get her to finish before the FBI take over on this case. We got a massacre, and yes, that terminology was needed. First we have a family of five dead on the /streets/, in plain view. My ears being chewed off for even requesting to have the road shut off to public... But I managed to get three hours. Then cars can freely pass. Next street over, have more families-"

"- Families, I get the point. We'll be over in ten. I bet if I put on the news, I'd be able to figure out where this all is." He almost chuckled. "Seen you then, Ryan." He hung up without waiting for a reply, putting the phone in his pocket. "Chop chop Detective. We've got a big one on our hands." As said, he went to the TV and turned the news on, raising his eyebrows. He was then half tempted to text Ryan to tell him to wave up to the helicopter that was hovering above the buildings nearby, the news reporters trying to give the full story without knowing a thing. Castle being Castle, he picked up on the street just by the familiar looking buildings. With all the imformation he needed collected, he switched the TV off and dropped the remote onto the material sofa. "You done yet?"

"Just having my coffee." Beckett hissed, gulping down the seering hot liquid in seconds, burning her tongue. "Grab my coat." She demanded, resting the cup on the side and getting up, heading to the door with his coat in hand.

* * *

><p>As Beckett pulled up to the scene and walked beneath the crime scene tape, Castle could already tell this case would be a difficult one. There was something all too... Recognisable about this. When they neared the bodies, there was another team there. <em>What the fuck?<em>

"We've been called in. It's tough shit if you don't like it. FBI have controlling power." A black haired woman, seemingly in charge of the four boys behind her. Normally Beckett would flip out, and shove her dominance down the persons throat, but she merely grinned. Castle was now extremely confused. He was expecting a cat fight atleast.

"Lavender!" Becketts eyes lit up as the woman spun around. "It really is you!" She squealed, jumping forward and hugging Lavender tightly.

"Of course it's me. I'd jump at any chance again to see you, sweetie pie." Lavender replied gleefully, only slightly taller then Beckett, and somehow still having the same figure of her after having the masses amount of children that she's had. She returned the tight embrace, not bothered about the confused looks from Castle, Ryan and Esposito.

"I'm so confused." Castle whined, earning a death glare from the 6'5 man standing behind Lavender and carefully assessing the situation at hand. "Someone, explain, please. I'm still recovering from last night."

"Castle, this is Lavender Lionhart, my adoptive Mother. FBI Agent." Beckett introduced as she pryed herself away, her grin a constant.

* * *

><p><em>Yes yes, even Beckett can have an adoptive Mother. :3 Right, so Lavender and Saffron are my own, made up characters. (Well, I also RP them. X3). Just to help in any way, Lav's team are Wolfgang Principe, Arikos Josstone, Andrew Jones, David McCallister and Greg Paltini. Also my own characters. I still think this is lame, but I do hope you enjoy reading this. If you wish to know more on my characters, ect, don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite. Honest. <em>

_~Ashy._


	2. Sausage Fest

By the time introductions and Castles confusion had been over and done with, both teams were in the Precinct, writing up the MO and discussing any links between the victims. Not much to work with so far, but Lavender could work with a paperclip and create a masterpiece. She was special in that way.

"Victims are families." Blatent statement from Castle. But Beckett grabbed a white board pen and wrote it up, glancing to Lavender who had her own pen and was writing up anything that came to mind. Mainly she was doing an independant brainstorm with Wolfy and Arik throwing out ideas every so often.

"Seems the killer... Wants us to find them..." Jones concluded after skim-reading the brainstorm, his emeralde eyes darting from Becketts half of the board to Lavenders, somewhat confused as to why anyone would wish to be found.

"They enjoy the thrill, possibly?" Ryan perked up, and Lavender nodded.

"Or they want to give us a run for our money." Dave shrugged his shoulders. He was more of a hands-on worker then to be stuck in an office with two women leading like sheep herders. "I mean, nobody drops their blade-" Castle interrupted with;

"- Unless they heard sirens, or something causing them to jolt and freak out, then run -" As if to get him back, Dave cut him off.

"- Theres a chance this person could be mentally unwell. I mean, you wouldn't commit a massacre then 'freak out' and drop your weapon just to run." He responded with a sardonic mannor, narrowing his gaze at the writer.

"Ladies, please, no verbal fighting." Lavender warned the pair of them, shaking her head. "Act your ages, not your shoe sizes, /please/."

"Don't you think I've been telling Castle that for a while?" Beckett jumped in, clicking the cap back on the whiteboard pen. "But I realised soon enough it goes in one ear and out the other. Don't waste your breath. I bet the only thing on their mind is; 'Gotta get out of here. This is a total sausage fest.'" She quipped.

"Sausage fest?" Lavender snorted, hand hovering over her mouth as she giggled, trying to ignore the death glares she got from the boys. Brushing past them, she took it in her stride, heading to the coffee room. "You all act homophobic, but you wouldn't if you realised three people in this room are gay. Well, four if you include a bisexual." She added. "Problem, anyone?" As it remained silent, the only sound being the coffee machine and Beckett laughing into her hand, Lav grinned to the team through the window, pouring herself two cups of coffee. "Now, this seems pretty random already. But back in Las Vegas, family relatives are first suspects. Strangely. And somehow, it always gave us leads. I doubt it would fail now." She picked up both of the mugs and headed back into the office, handing the second mug to Beckett, who was still laughing.

"Three families dead. If we break off into pairs, the job will be done a lot quicker." Esposito stood up from his chair, not daring to look to Lavenders team.

"Just so we can all get along, Beckett, you're team will mix with mine. Castle, you're with Wolfy. Esposito, you go with Jones. Ryan, you're with Dave. And Arik, you're gonna stay behind and do what you do best. That fine?" Lavender gave him her sweetest smile, batting her eyelashes, and in seconds, he caved.

"Fine. Fine fine fine." Arik held his hands up in defeat then went to Becketts desk, shuffling some papers. "I'll call if I find anything." He mumbled, getting comfy in the seat before skim-reading.

"Woah. No. I'm going with Beckett." Castle retorted to her demands, sparing a look to Wolfy. "No offence."

"None taken. I can go with Lav." Wolfy shrugged it off, his warm smile still stuck on his lips. "Come on, let 'em be."

"This once. But I'd prefer us to be /all/ getting along." Lavender turned to Beckett, who'd weirdly enough been silent throughout this. That was unlike her. "Are you fine with this?"

"Course it is." Beckett flashed her usual, reassuring smile, pausing and facing the board quickly. "Know what, out of this haste, we actually forgot to see if Lanie has the families names and whatnot." She facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the sky was darkening and the clouds were pastle pink with the sun setting in the horizon, Lavender slumped down into the drivers chair of her Black SUV, gripping hold of the wheel but not starting the car itself. Sighing, she shifted her gaze to Wolfy as he settled into the passengers side.<p>

"Nothing." She spoke aloud. "Nothing. We have nothing so far. How is that possible? The Smiths were a small family, how is that possible? This should be simple for me!" Leaning forward, she rested her head on the steering wheel. "I bloody well hope Beckett and Castle have something."

"Calm down, Lav." Wolfy soothed. "Some cases start like this. You've been doing this for twenty years. You know how it goes." He then paused. "My bet is they used the time for play not work." As his phone began to ring, he had to put his thoughts on pause, answering it.

"Agent Principe."

"Nothing from our end." Was the first thing Beckett said, almost sounding as stressed as Lav. "Esposito and Ryan have nothing too. This is going nowhere. Please tell me you have something."

"I would, but I was raised never to lie, Miss Beckett." He glanced out the window. "But something isn't right about this. I can sense it. Normally we'd have atleast /one/ lead, if not, we would have something to work with. But this is giving us nothing." He huffed. "What do we do?"

"Find out if Arik has something, if not... Call it a night. I'm knackered, and Castle is snoring." Beckett shook her head, supressing a sigh. "Just text if he hasn't got anything, I'm gonna head home. It's dangerous to drive tired." She yawned. "For now, goodnight. Tell Lav I said night, and I love her." With that, she hung up.

"N'awh. Beckett says Night, and she loves you." He mused. "Seeing as you look tired too, want me to drive?"

"Gotta love that woman." Lavender rubbed her eyes as she pryed her hands off the steering wheel, pushing open her car door. "Sure, why not. Thanks Wolfy." She got out and swapped sides with him, unintentionally falling asleep in the passengers side.

* * *

><p><em>I'm resisting the urge to be mean to BeckettCastle. :3 But I think I will anyway. Hehehe. Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
